long lost
by twlghtlvr
Summary: renesmee doesnt know where her family is or who they are but a certain family comes to pick her up and finally be together will she go ...what happens when someone nobody expected decided to show up who is that person? a lil twist . plz read
1. Chapter 1

**hey this is my first fan fic so please go easy on me

* * *

**

I sat quietly while listening to the radio as I was drifting off to sleep there was a knock on the door .'' renesmee hurry up dinner is ready' my mom called . well she's not exactly my mom . my mom left me she didn't want me and neither did my family which I never knew . My mom or foster mom Leah is like the mom I never had she is very nice and sweet .

I got off the bed and started walking toward the door. 'coming '' I said .I climbed off the stairs and in to the living room. tomorrow was the first day of school as a junior and I was so excited to go back to school and see all my friends especially Jacob my best friend and who I secretly is in love with him. I went to go help set the table and started eating the lasagna .''nessie Jacob called he said to call him back 'my mom said . ''ok thanks ill call him right now''.

After I was done eating I helped wash the dishes and headed to the phone. I marked Jacobs number and called him.

It answered at the first ring . ''hello '' ''hey it's me nessie '' I said. '' oh hi so like do u want me to pick u up tomorrow if...it's ok with you'' . ''thanks I will appreciated it ''.'' great hey I got to go sorry but my dad needs help with something I'll see you tomorrow then '' '' um ok then bye Jake'' We said our good byes and then we hunged up. I always felt happy when ever I talk to him or see him he is so hot and very nice. I kind of got disappointed that the conversation ended so quickly though.

After that I headed up stairs said good night. and then went to my room to get ready for bed. I took a nice warm shower and combed my wavy bronze hair. then I climbed up the bed and drifted up to a very peaceful dream.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up by the sound of my alarm I had a very peaceful sleep and I didn't feel like getting up. Then I remember what day it was and that I was going to be late. I took a nice warm shower to wake me up and changed into a blue tank top and my brand new jeans.

Then I combed and straightened my hair. when that was finished I put mascara on and some lip-gloss.

After that I went down stairs and decided to make breakfast. I was in the mood for some pancakes . So I decided to make some after all I still had plenty of time.

I finished making some and sat down to eat when my mom came down. '' renesmee are u in the kitchen 'she asked. '' yeah I made some extra pancakes for you before you leave'' .

''thanks nessie ... o no ...I have to go ''

''um ok then bye''. ''bye sweetie''. and with that she ran out the door she is usually in a hurry every day.

I washed the dishes and sat down to watch TV for a little bit. ten min later a car honked . It sounded like Jacobs car so I stood up to make sure . Jacob was on the porch waiting for me . I grabbed my keys and made sure to lock the door.

'' hey nessie you look beautiful'' that made me blush a lot which I do very often. '' um thanks ''. he opened the door for me and I hopped in. he ran to the other side to open his door. '' so are you exited of being seniors''. '' yeah I can't believe it's almost over then off to collage '' ''yeah''he said.

he stared the car and then off the driveway.

We drove the rest of the ride in silence.

We parked in our usual spot . There was already people coming and parking their cars. We got of the car and headed over to my best friend melody. we hugged for a really long time '' hey omg long time no see '' she said. ''dam I missed u so much ..how was new York''.

''awesome ...ohhh hi Jake''. '' hi ...'' he said.

''um hey I got to go see you later ..don't want to be late to school'' . ''bye'' we both said. And with that he started his car and left. It hurt me to see him leave but he had to go.

'' oh I can't believe we only have lunch together'' she said.

''ohh ...well at least I get to see you at lunch''. ''well that true''.

''ohh its almost time for school to start ''. ''yeah we should get going'' after that we said good bye and headed our own ways.i had calculus first so I went to go find my class room. It took me a while though.

The class room was not full yet which I was glad I usually like to come early to find good seats. I sat at the very back and waited for class to begin.

More people started coming and and soon the classroom got full.

The bell rang and the teacher started the class. All of a sudden a very handsome bronzed haired student comes in. He was very tall and very handsome . Suddenly many girls started whispering and sighing.

He turned to look at me while I looked away. I didn't want to start blushing or anything which I do a lot for no reason .

Then he looked away and handed Mr. Varner a note.

''there's a seat over there '' then he pointed at me.

The guy whose name I don't know walked his way to the desk next to me and sat.

I was writing my notes when he started talking to me. '' hello'' he said.

Even his voice sounded nice.

''um..hi''

''do you mind telling me what's your name''? he asked.

'' renesmee...yours ''

he took a while to answer

''Edward ..Edward Cullen'''.


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang right after he said those words...''um well I got to go ...bye''. I got up and headed to the door. Well that was kind of awkward.

I bumped into some guy '' sorry I didn't see where I was going''. '' it's ok'' I said.

''my name is Jordan'' he said.'' um hi my name is renesmee but they call me nessie...ohh well I got to go bye''. I past by him and headed to my class. He wasn't bad looking and I would of whished talking to him longer but I was going to be late.

''wait up'' a voice called . I turned around. It was Jordan who was calling me. '' um what's up'' I said . Do you have chemistry right now. '' um yeah ''. ''ohh me too do you mind me walking with you''. wow that shocked me ..I wasn't expecting that.''um okay''

Well that was fast I barely meet him and now we are friends . He seem really nice . We walked together to class and we sat next to each other.

The bell rang and the teacher began talking...

The class flew fast and everything went grate ...although some pixie short looking girl kept staring and smiling at me as if trying to tell me something I tried to ignore her as best during class ..but I still think and wonder what she's trying to say...but besides that chemistry was alright.

After that I told Jordan good bye.

And headed to my other classes.

Time for lunch came and I waited for my friend melody and my other friend Jessica to go eat.

When I saw them I called them and we went inside. We found an empty table and sat down. ''omg , did you hear about the new kids? 'melody asked.

''what new kids'' I said.

''Those kids over there ''Jessica pointed out.

I turned around and I saw three girls and three guys staring at me. I quickly turned around they were so beautiful and so pale. I recognized Edward and the pixie short girl whose name I found out was Alice.

'' so those are the new kids''

''yeah don't you think Edward is so hott''melody said. '' um ..I have to admit he is very handsome looking but I already love someone and who I think is so hot...my Jacob.''

''that's true 'Jessica said. ''I wish I had at least I class with Edward 'melody said.

''I eventually do ..which I have to sit next to him''' I said.

''no way 'they both said. '' that's so cool''

''well I guess''

After that we kept on talking about random stuff and shopping which I hate. I kept having a feeling that someone was staring at me all the time I kept turning and always seeing their eyes on me. I don't know what they want from me..but it was creping me out.

It was almost time to leave to our classes we said good bye and I went to my next class which is biology. Once I got there I saw ...

* * *

**plz plz plz review...special thanks to aA who gave me my first good review..and ill try to update more chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

Edward Cullen but this time with some girl whose name I heard was Bella . She is very beautiful with that long mahogany hair. And like all the Cullen's golden eyes . I somehow kind of look like her but I don't consider myself that attractive as her.

They were sitting together next to the empty table which I made my way to it and sat down. Suddenly I saw them watching me like I was some kind of freak and giving me a small smile.

''hey nessie''someone called disturbing my thoughts. I looked up ,it was Jordan who was calling me . ''um ...hey Jordan I didn't know you had this class '' I said.

''yeah I do I wanted it to be surprise 'Jordan said.

Wow I hate surprises but I felt kind of bad telling him I hated them .

''u sure surprised me''

Jordan sat down next to me and we started talking about our day and our least favorite teachers .

When I had the urge to look back and there I saw it again them staring at me they didn't bother to say something or look away.

I had enough I wanted to know why did they kept on looking at me . Do I know them or something? many questions I needed to know.

I was about to ask them when the teacher shows up and the class began.

Well ill have to ask them later or when I have the chance.

All through class they glanced at me . And I was getting sick of it, I tried to avoid them as much as possible . But I still felt their eyes on me. Then I saw them whispering something so low I couldn't hear.

I guess ill have to write them a note, but somehow the teacher kept on looking at me and smiling at me , was he trieng to flirt or something ...what a perver... never mind then ill speak to them in person .

I took my notes quietly and acted interested but it didn't work it was too boring .So I asked the teacher if I could go to the bathroom.

I took a long time and decided to take a short walk around school but then It was getting late and i needed to go back even though I didn't want too .

I entered the class and blushing made my way back to my seat .

And i sort of drifted of to sleep the rest of the class.

Finally after the whole boring class the bell rang and I was about to ask them what the heck was their problem so I turned and I didn't see them anymore .

They had already left. I kind of felt relieve that finally they could leave me alone. I walked with Jordan to my next class when he asked '' do you know them or something because the new kids kept looking at you '' . ''well no, I don't really know them but apparently they know me or something'' I said thoughtfully ''well thats really weird you must of meet them and forgot or something 'he said.

I thought of it have I ever seen them or meet them somewhere I though back but I still couldn't remember anything.

''no I don't think so not that I've known''

''well that weird ...hey I got to go to my next class ...um see you later nessie''jordan said.

I said goodbye and entered my class.

After that the rest of the day went smoothly but I still couldn't forget about them . I'm really going to find out what's going on here.

I got home and found a note on the table saying that my mom is coming late and to make myself some pasta.

After I was done eating and cleaning my table I distracted myself by watching some movies .

Suddenly the phone rang. I went to go get it ...it was melody.

''hey '' I answered.

''um...hey nessie I wanted to ask you if you can come to my house and hang out I'm bored and have nothing to do...

''sure I'll be right there 'I said and hang up.

I grabbed my keys and made sure to look the door but not before I made a note that I was going to melodies house.

I got there in 10 min and ranged her door bell.

I heard the sounds of footsteps and heard the door unlocked.

''hey nessie come in 'melody said.

We went up to her room and she insisted on giving me a makeover. I couldn't argue with her because she is very stubborn and usually gets her way.

After the horrible torcher we settled down and just girl talked.

''oh my gosh the Cullen's are so beautiful..but mysterious they are always together and so a like in ways. 'melody continued. She really wonders about them just like me .

''yeah its weird..um how come we don't talk about something else ''I offered.

''um nessie your acting kind of weird are you ok..''melody asked.

I had been tense during this time I haven't really notice..

''Um yeah I'm fine ''I said .She seem not to by it but she changed the subject either way.

It was getting late and I headed home. I said good night and I went to get ready for bed I was exhausted and fell asleep right away into a good peaceful sleep.

* * *

**plz plz plz review...ill probably make bellas pov on the next chapter ohh and  
**

**thanks to zoe emily - rose cullen and aurora c. **

**hopefully you dont mind me mentioning you ...**

**dont forget to review..  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**bellas pov**

It's been years ever since it happened and I just feel awful. Can't believe myself leaving my little nessie not ever knowing her parents or family or even why.

Until finally we decided that it was time to go back for her we miss her a lot , we didn't want her to go but it was for her good she was in danger and I didn't care if I died I wanted her to live and be happy with Jacob for the rest of her life.

Hopefully she can forgive us and everything. I want us to be a very happy family and be ruinated again. That's why were heading forks right now which we will land in 5 min.

I was sitting right next to Edward in the plane while we hold hands .

I kept thinking about her and all the stuff we had to explain when Edward interrupted my thoughts.

''Love what are you thinking about 'he asked.

I looked up at him and couldn't resist a smile . ''Well I was thinking about our daughter how she looks like ..and everything..what if she doesn't like us because we left her'' I continued.

Edward smiled but it seems he felt the same way. ''well we did it to save her and by the way at least we knew she was always protected by the werewolves''.

''I know but I feel bad and happy at the same time'' I said. '' We all do...we all do''.

The plane landed off shortly and we all got off and got our baggage .After that we drived to our old home and started unpacking our stuff.

Tomorrow was going to be our first day of school and everyone was hoping to see our nessie.

We got ruiniated and the memories started of this old house we all felt sad and a bit painful the house seems empty without nessie she was well loved.

We decided to go hunting so we won't feel thirsty in school me and Edward went first and I got a big mountain lion I wasn't really that hungry by the way.

After that the rest went meanwhile me and Edward decided to go out and distract ourselves

Right now it is morning and Alice is butting makeup on me, which I hate . She got me the clothes she wants me to wear and is she even kidding me . She wants me to wear high heels ill die in this things.

''I'm sorry Bella but you're going to have to wear those clothes no matter what...you can't ever win me so don't try to argue'' she said. Ugh she's right she is so stubborn ..I'll never even try to win her because she always gets her way.

I putted the clothes she picked and went downstairs to were my family is.

I went to Edwards open arms and kissed him gently but pationly on the lips.

I always felt better with him and always seemed to forget everything else. Everything besides my daughter which hopefully I get to see her at school. I still felt very sad and everything ill never forgive myself for what we did.

I still remember this house all the good memories we had.. the day she was born . I started sobbing to myself when Edward hugged me tighter and tried comforting me he put his crooked smile but I can still see the sadness in his eyes.

He really felt bad and everything just like the rest of the family we haven't even been that happy we still have the same sadness in our eyes.

Well the time was going and it was time to go to school we each got on our own cars and left the drive way it took us less that 10 min to get to school. We parked on our old usual spot and got out. There were already whispering about us.

And looking at us some were even whispering about how hot I am Edward grip got tighter . He is not really happy and would sometimes even kind of lose his calmness.

We all got our schedules and just waited for the time. Then it was time to go our own ways I only had three classes with Edward and apparently I didn't have him on the first.

All the rest of the day went alright I went to go sit down with Edward Alice Jasper Emmet and Rosalie at a table. All this time Edward seemed to have something in mind and also did Alice I didn't want to push it right now.

All of the sudden I got a familiar scent I turned to where it was coming from and I can't believe it ...it was ..it was.. my long lost daughter nessie.

* * *

**please review...ill try to update more chapters okay...**

**thanks to the people who reviewed i really appreaciated  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**bellas pov**

It's been years ever since it happened and I just feel awful. Can't believe myself leaving my little nessie not ever knowing her parents or family or even why.

Until finally we decided that it was time to go back for her we miss her a lot , we didn't want her to go but it was for her good she was in danger and I didn't care if I died I wanted her to live and be happy with Jacob for the rest of her life.

Hopefully she can forgive us and everything. I want us to be a very happy family and be ruinated again. That's why were heading forks right now which we will land in 5 min.

I was sitting right next to Edward in the plane while we hold hands .

I kept thinking about her and all the stuff we had to explain when Edward interrupted my thoughts.

''Love what are you thinking about 'he asked.

I looked up at him and couldn't resist a smile . ''Well I was thinking about our daughter how she looks like ..and everything..what if she doesn't like us because we left her'' I continued.

Edward smiled but it seems he felt the same way. ''well we did it to save her and by the way at least we knew she was always protected by the werewolves''.

''I know but I feel bad and happy at the same time'' I said. '' We all do...we all do''.

The plane landed off shortly and we all got off and got our baggage .After that we drived to our old home and started unpacking our stuff.

Tomorrow was going to be our first day of school and everyone was hoping to see our nessie.

We got ruiniated and the memories started of this old house we all felt sad and a bit painful the house seems empty without nessie she was well loved.

We decided to go hunting so we won't feel thirsty in school me and Edward went first and I got a big mountain lion I wasn't really that hungry by the way.

After that the rest went meanwhile me and Edward decided to go out and distract ourselves

Right now it is morning and Alice is butting makeup on me, which I hate . She got me the clothes she wants me to wear and is she even kidding me . She wants me to wear high heels ill die in this things.

''I'm sorry Bella but you're going to have to wear those clothes no matter what...you can't ever win me so don't try to argue'' she said. Ugh she's right she is so stubborn ..I'll never even try to win her because she always gets her way.

I putted the clothes she picked and went downstairs to were my family is.

I went to Edwards open arms and kissed him gently but pationly on the lips.

I always felt better with him and always seemed to forget everything else. Everything besides my daughter which hopefully I get to see her at school. I still felt very sad and everything ill never forgive myself for what we did.

I still remember this house all the good memories we had.. the day she was born . I started sobbing to myself when Edward hugged me tighter and tried comforting me he put his crooked smile but I can still see the sadness in his eyes.

He really felt bad and everything just like the rest of the family we haven't even been that happy we still have the same sadness in our eyes.

Well the time was going and it was time to go to school we each got on our own cars and left the drive way it took us less that 10 min to get to school. We parked on our old usual spot and got out. There were already whispering about us.

And looking at us some were even whispering about how hot I am Edward grip got tighter . He is not really happy and would sometimes even kind of lose his calmness.

We all got our schedules and just waited for the time. Then it was time to go our own ways I only had three classes with Edward and apparently I didn't have him on the first.

All the rest of the day went alright I went to go sit down with Edward Alice Jasper Emmet and Rosalie at a table. All this time Edward seemed to have something in mind and also did Alice I didn't want to push it right now.

All of the sudden I got a familiar scent I turned to where it was coming from and I can't believe it ...it was ..it was.. my long lost daughter nessie.

* * *

**please review...ill try to update more chapters okay...**

**thanks to the people who reviewed i really appreaciated  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**can you please , please ...review i really need to know what you think about the story **

**thanks..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bellas pov**

I was speechless she was so pretty and she looked a lot like Edward and me, I suddenly I felt a wave of happiness. I haven't seen her in what felt like ages I wanted to go up to her and hug her and tell her everything is going to be okay.

But for one thing I can't do that . I'm a stranger to her and imagine being hugged by someone you didn't know with so much happiness. Although I wanted to talk to her so much I had to wait and at least be friends until she can trust me.

So this is what Edward and Alice were thinking of they had already seen her. I turned to Alice and saw her sobbing of happiness while Rosalie did the same .They both love her as much as I do , and Nessie meant a lot to them. considering that they would never get to have a baby like Edward and I it upsets them a lot. So loosing Nessie was losing a child of their own.

I turned to look at Emmet and saw that he too was happy , never actually seen him that happy.

'' Don't even think of doing it Emmet'' Edward told him. Emmet looked at him and didn't respond eventually he wasn't going to give her one of his famous hugs well at least not right now.

I turned to Edward and he was reading her mind. ''What's she thinking I asked.

''nothing, really she's just confused because of us.'' he said. oh why wouldn't she be we have been staring and smiling at her.

Now she thinks were freaks great just great.

It's going to be harder for her to talk to us and get her to trust us.

She looks so peaceful and so beautiful I can't even believe we did that to her she needed me.

And I would of loved to see her grow up. The only thing that kept me going is knowing she was safe with the wolves and especially Jacob . I'm very grateful of them and everything.

And know thinking of Jacob I wonder how he's doing . I miss him a lot too my best friend.

I should drop by someday and finally get to see them again and everything back to normal which I know it may not happen.

Nessie suddenly felt kind of uncomfortable. I wonder what she's thinking of right now.

Nessie turned to look at us and turned around fast. She started talking to her friends about some random stuff.

I guess we creaped her out. I know it's weird and even I would of felt weird and also being stalked but we couldn't really do anything .

We were just so happy and felt as if time just stopped. We all enjoyed looking at nessie for the first time in years in my case.

But finally we looked away considering it wouldn't be the right thing to do.

It was time to go to our next class biology which luckily I had it with Edward .

We said goodbye to our family and we both went walking hand in hand to biology.

Good it was still empty . We sat at a table in the back and just waited for class to start.

I suddenly caught a very familiar scent . Which only meant one thing Renesmee. I heard her footsteps coming toward the class room.

Wow I can't believe it . The only seat left was the one across me . She had to sit there I'm finally going to be able to be close to my daughter.

I had to remember to act calm and try not being so emotional.

She came in and made her way to the empty seat . She saw us and frowned I guess she not really happy about us. I wonder what have I done and started blaming myself. I hated seeing her like that .

'' she's just confused 'Edward said.

'''oh um okay then'' I said

After that the class started and I tried to focus but no matter how I tried I couldn't.

I stole glances at her and hoped she didn't notice .  
But she seemed tense the whole time .

Especially when she found out the teacher was checking her out. ew I would of been grossed out.

I felt mad at the teacher how dare he do that. He's lucky he doesn't know it's my daughter or else.

I tried to think of something else and focused on Nessie.

Minutes later she asked the teacher if she could go to the bathroom. I felt sad she leaving , I want to be close to her I know it's silly but still I love her and just by being apart from her now that I have her again upsets me a lot.

''um Bella...Nessie is really not happy with us she is very mad right now'' Edward said. I looked at him ''don't worry it's not your fault she would eventually get over it , she just very upset because she can tell something's wrong and is very curious of us 'he said.

I thought of it ,I can tell she is very curious and I don't blame her to be mad, shell eventually know the truth and what she is.

But we have to tell her when the right time comes.

She came in minutes later and blushing she sat down.

Wow she blushes a lot just liked how I used too .

So we do have something's in common , I feel bad for her I used to hate it when I blushed it made me blush even more.

'' um..Nessie is planning of doing something after class is over'' he said.'' What do you mean'' I asked.

''she's going to ask us what the hell is our problem , and to leave her alone'' Edward said sadly. That hurt me that shows how much she hates us , I wanted for us to be a family but it seems we can't even be friends.

I felt like sobbing, if only we hadn't left her . We would of been a very happy family and again all the memories came to me. I couldn't take it any longer and right when the bell rang I got up and I went out the door...leaving my poor Nessie inside.

* * *

**hey um i want to say thanks for the reviews...it means a lot ...so plz plz review...thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

**Renesmee's pov**

Beep, beep..Ugh morning already. I hated the alarm clock it had to woke me up , I had a very beautiful dream where I was with Jacob in some beautiful place everything was perfect and very romantic. Oh well I had to get up. I went to my closet and chose my outfit for today. I decided to wear a blue skirt and a blue tank top..I know simple right.

After that I curled my hair , and put my makeup on. I checked the mirror and to tell you the truth I didn't look so bad, I looked great.

Oh I almost forgot, my shoes I putted my bran new converse that I bought on the weekend and then went downstairs .And went to the kitchen, there I found a note ...

_Nessie I had to take care of something , will be back soon, _

_love, mom..._

Wow this is not the first time she had left really early. I always wondered where does she even go. And in such a hurry. I don't even know where she works at.

Every time I ask her about... where she goes . She usually doesn't say anything or sais something else. That why I never even bother mentioning it anymore.

I threw the note to the trash. And made some French toast after I finished making them I poured myself a glass of milk. And sat at the table, while I was eating a thought came to me.

The Cullen's, I can't believe I forgot about them. Like seriously what is their problem, but today I'm going to find out , if it's the last thing I do. Ugh why am I even wasting my time thinking about them.

I shoved the thought away and decided to check my phone for any messages. There was one , it was Jacobs.

Hey _Nessie I'm going to pick you up in ten minutes okay hope you're ready_

_love Jacob_

This message was sent ten minutes ago , so that means that...

Beep Beep , I recognized the honk right away. It was Jacob , I grabbed my sweater and made sure I had my keys and locked the door.

He was waiting for me , and offered to open my door. After that he opened his door and went inside .

''So how's it been Nessie'' Jacob asked. '' good I guess'' I said.

'' you don't look so excited as you did yesterday''. Should I tell him about the Cullen's maybe he can give me some advise , or know them, so I decided to tell him.

'' Um do you anything about the Cullen's'' I asked.

Jacob looked at this point looked worried. I thought to myself does he know something hes getting tense . Like something's happening.

'' So do you'' I asked again. Jacob grabbed the wheel with force it looked like he didn't know what to say until eventually he responded.

''um..no..I never heard about them'' he said . Somehow I didn't believe him , was he lying to me. I don't think so... he would never lie to me. ''Oh'' I managed to say. '' Why'' he asked.

''well yesterday they came to school , they are new kids for sure I never seen them in my life. Then some guy named Edward Cullen talked to me and kept staring at me, and wasn't the only one his whole family did and I'm wondering if they know me.''

Jacob didn't say anything he seemed mad or something, I couldn't tell his emotion clearly. He didn't talk for the rest of the ride.

And when he dropped me off at school didn't even bother to say goodbye.

I saw my friend Melody and went to her. ''Hey ...Nessie what's up 'she said. '' Nothing , '' I answered.

''Did Jacob get mad again 'she asked. I know , I kept wondering why is he mad or what's wrong with him .

''Um ..no ..it's just I'm tired and didn't sleep 'I said. ''Ohh''Melody said .She seemed to by it this time. Well it looked like it.

We started talking, and planned to go shopping this weekend , when my friend Jessica came to us. ''Hey'' she said. We said hi to her and told her our weekend plans , which she happily agreed too.

We talked endlessly, when someone tapped me.

I was startled and then I turned around it was Jordon. ''Um sorry did I startled you'' he asked. ''Well to tell you the truth I did''.

''Um sorry'' he apologized. ''Its okay 'I said . I don't know why but something about him , made me trust him and I felt like I couldn't ever be mad at him.

Meanwhile , Melody and Jessica look at me confused. Oh darn I forgot to tell them about Jordon.

''Um Jordon this is my friends Melody and Jessica''. They both said hi and started asking him questions.

Meanwhile I wondered where , where the Cullen's I haven't seen them at all. I still didn't forget about them they seemed so mysterious and somehow I felt something for them , like I meet them I just don't know where or how , it's something I can't explain.

''Um Nessie''called my friend Jessica.

''Its time to go to our classes'' she said.

Wow I lost track of the time and I didn't notice I was going to be late. I said good bye to my friends and went to my classroom.

Um good the class was still empty. I made my way to my seat and just doodled until it was time. The class was starting to get full and now it was nearly full.

I looked up and still no sign of Edward Cullen. Where was he I wanted to talk to him and sort this out.

Eventually it was time for class to start and the teacher once again boringly began talking .

When I heard footsteps coming. And a minute later the one and only Edward Cullen came in the classroom. And again girls started whispering as he sat down next to me.

H e didn't say anything this time and just took out his notes .

I watched him by the corner of my eye and he seemed to act like I wasn't there. Good that's what I wanted he to leave me alone. He probably got my message.

The teacher talked alot and I suddenly got sleepy and took a small nap. Ugh there was still time left I already wanted for it to end and go home.

Suddenly the teacher told us we had 10 minutes to do whatever we wanted until it was time to leave. This was perfect I could ask him for sure now .

But before I could ask him he talked to me.

''Um hi..Nessie'' he said. ''Um hi Edward 'I said. ''Um so I guess you have some questions''.

Wow how he knew it's like he read my mind. '' um ..yeah well how can I start.. why are you always stalking me , what have I done top you and your family, I need to know the truth'' I said.

He took a while to respond but finally he did. '' Nessie , its nothing I'm sorry it went the wrong way it's just we want you to be our friend .''

That shocked me a lot I wasn't expecting that.

''But why were you guys staring at me do I know you'' I asked.

''Um sorry , it's just you look so familiar , I don't want to disturb you again.'' he said.

That no excuse but something about him made me believe all the stuff he was saying, although I still could sense his lying to me.

''um okay'' I said I still didn't trust him.

He was about to say something else when...

* * *

**hello...please tell me what you think of this story and review...thanks**

**and thanks to all the people that reviewed...  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Renesmee pov**

The bell rang...''um sorry but I need to go bye'' I said standing up and gathering my books. ''bye, Nessie nice meting you'' he said. I waved at him as he still was sitting on his desk. I headed out the door and once again Jordan meeted me by the hall.

''hey jordan''i said to him as I made my way to him. ''hey Renesmee , so how was class'' he asked me. I told him how it went meanwhile we walked to gether . '' It was alright,that class is so boring and I felled a sleep '' I told him.

''I'm lucky I don't have him, but he can't be that bad 'Jordan said.'' You are kidding right, I don't really like him he is very boring and is a pervert too 'I said. '' um well, you know I'm just kidding 'Jordan told me.

Yeah I knew he was, it's not the first time people complain about him. We made it to our next class and sat at our desk. I took out my stuff while Jordan did the same . Oh great I dropped my pencil and it rolled to a girl's feet.

I looked up to see Alice , one of the Cullen's . She bend down to pick it up, ''hello I believe you dropped your pencil 'she said. '' thanks ''I told her.

''I'm Alice Cullen ''she said. I don't know but something about her makes me feel happy and lovely , Alice doesn't seem bad and I have a good feeling about her.'' Um hello I'm Renesmee but people call me Nessie'' I told her.

'' I know we kind of went on a bad start, it's just that you look so similar and we kind of thought you were some old friend of ours, but we didn't want to go up to you just in case'' she told me. Mysterious very mysterious I don't know if I should believe .

'' um its okay 'I said. Exactly if I get to know them better I would eventually start liking them or at least get my curiosity off. And Alice seemed really nice and cool hopefully all of them are like that.

'' I know we barely meet but I have a feeling were going to be great friends, do you like shopping? ''she asked. Um to tell you the truth I don't, but I felt bad saying no and by the way I'm getting used to shopping I don't hate it as much.

''yeah''i told her. She got so excited who knew a short pixie like girl could have so much energy. '' would you like going shopping with me on Friday right after school'' she asked me. Um it will be great I feel kind of lonely all by myself at home. '' Sure why not '' I said.

''Great see you then 'she said and with that she left to her own seat. 10 seconds later the teacher walked in.

* * *

**hello everyone.. please review and tell me what you think or if you have questions ...**

**ohh and somebody asked me a question..this is my answer ...first all of that is going to be explain at the end of the story it will say why and everything ..so please keep on reading..thanks  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Renesmee pov**

Today is Friday and today im going with Alice shopping after school . Alice seemed like a good friend but something about her is mysterious . I keep having feelings that we once meet or knew each other from a long time ,but I can't think of anything or anywhere im probably just imagining stuff.

But I still kept on having that feeling that kept on coming even though I tried to forget about it.

Well I will find out eventually but for now I'll try to forget about it and continued my normal life before they came.

I checked the clock and it still seemed early , I decided to take a shower just to pass the time and eventually I was in a mood for one.

I struggled off my bed, and went to my bathroom to go take a nice warm shower. I turned on the water meanwhile I got undressed , it was pretty cold and a nice shower will do. The water on me felt good it relaxed me and made me feel calmer.

I stood there for a while just taking it all in. The smell of strawberries filled my nose , I really like my strawberry shampoo , which is my favorite .And after that I took the rest of my shower without hurrying

Then I got out and went to go get dressed and combed my hair which I curled it .After that was finished I went down stairs and I once again found a note on the table I didn't bother to read it , I knew what it said .

I went to go check my phone if I had any unread messages , no I didn't , I was going to leave my phone when something caught my eye.

No way , it's already late how can that be possible my watch in my room said it was still early . Oh great my watch doesn't work and now im late .

I have to remind myself to buy I new one, dam I shouldn't have knocked down the watch every time I woke up. Sometimes im not thinking straight and this is what happens .

I'll make sure not to ever do that again now I learned my lesson.

I quickly made breakfast , and ate it fast .When a car honked oh wow Jacob was already here and im not even done eating , well forget that by the way I should stop eating a lot. I got up and went out the door , oh my god I forgot to lock the door I quickly made my way back toward the door and locked it.

Today is just not my day. I meet Jacob and hugged him , '' hey nessie are you ready ''Jacob asked.

To tell you the truth im not , I had a bad morning '' well yeah I guess '' I told him. It wasn't like I was about to tell him everything that happened in the morning well at least not right now. I got in the car and so did he . We drove in silence and quickly came to a stop at my school. He still seemed kind of tense every since I asked him about the Cullen's.

I once tried asking him but he won't say anything . And ignored me , I don't know but this days are getting more and more confusing.

I got off the car but not before he pulled me in a warm hug of his , which I love I wish that all his hugs he gives me never end or pull away. But unfortually we have stuff to do even though we both don't want to let go.

''Bye nessie '' he said. '' bye '' I told him while he drove away.

I watched him until he was out of sight , bye Jacob I said to myself. When someone called me.

'' Hey renesmee'' that person said. I turned around and saw Alice walking toward me. '' um hey Alice wat's up?'' I asked her.

'' Aren't you excited , we get to go shopping 'she said jumping up and down. Wow she must of really love shopping.

''Yeah I am , it's nice of you to invite me to go shopping with you'' I told her. I actually was I really wanted to know her and take off my curiosity .

''Well it was nothing , I know we're going to be great friends and I wanted to get to know you'' she told me.

So we do agree in some stuff. We talked to each other for a while when she brought something up. 'What do you think of my family 'she asked. That really surprised me , what do I think of them I don't even know them they seem strange and I don't know if I should trust them Alice is the only one of them that doesn't seem as awkward as them .

They still seem like they have something in mind and about me which is what it looks. Especially the girl Bella and her boyfriend Edward. Every time I pass by them they look at me as if trying to tell me something, with hope in their eyes . I don't know if it's just my imagination or not but I don't think of them as much.

''um I don't know Alice I have bad feelings about them, I just can't explain them'' I told her honestly.

She thought about it for a while. ''You should get to know them , they're really great I know how you feel especially by the misunderstanding '' she told me.

Well I guess she right , '' your right '' I told her.

''I'm always are'' she said. Yeah I could tell but not quite .

After that conversation we both went our own separate ways.

The class was about to start. I made my way quickly to my class and once I got there I found out that the class was almost full great I was late. I made my way to my seat and sat down .

I took out my stuff and got ready for class. How I hate this class it's so boring . '' I understand you'' someone said.

I turned the way the voice came. It was Edward ''wait what did you say? 'I asked him , that was weird how did he know what I was thinking is he some kind of a mind reader .

Wow I'm really turning crazy, but I still think I heard right.'' um nothing , I was talking to myself'' he said. I didn't believe him something about him told me that he was lying.

He looked at me as if trying to tell me he was telling the truth , I didn't believe him and just ignored him if I keep this up I'm really going to hurt myself.

I feel asleep right after that again, I was dreaming of Jacob and how it would be if we dated , I don't really want to tell him how I feel because I'm scared he will not feel the same, or something . And sometimes I think about our friendship I will miss that too, it will probably ruin it, so for now it's going to stay like that.

I woke up by the sound of the bell , I didn't even feel like getting up. But I didn't want to be late for my next class. I stood up and turned to see that Edward had already left , and most of everyone else.

I got up from my desk and got my stuff. Then I remembered about Jordan he probably already left without me. I wouldn't blame him , so I wouldn't be that mad. I went out the door and found Jordan waiting for me , well that was nice for him ''hey Jordan , I'm sorry I took long I feel a sleep again'' I told him.

''Its okay I wouldn't mind to be a little late 'he said.

''Oh'' I manage to say well I was embarrass and I felt bad , he shouldn't had waited for me he had other stuff to do , and I should also really start paying attention in class and try not to sleep a lot there.

We walked to class and we barely made it. Good I didn't make Jordan come late and I myself still came in time. We sat down but not before I saw Alice wave at me , which I also returned it.

The class went by fast and also did the others. Then it was time for lunch , which I waited for my friends when I finally found them we went to our usual table . We talked about our day and about Melody's brand new skinny jeans , which I really liked.

When somebody tapped me in the shoulder , I turned and saw Alice. '' hi nessie'' she told me which she also said hi to melody and Jessica. ''hi '' we both said to her. '' um so I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to meet you outside by my car, okay'' she said.

'' um okay Alice see you then'' I told her.''oh by the way you guys can come too , me and nessie are planning to go shopping and we will appreciated if you wanted to go too.'' she told Melody and Jessica .

They thought about it but I already knew the answer. Both of them were very busy, Melody had a doctor's appointment and Jessica had a date.

''Sorry but I can't , I have a date today 'Jessica said. ''maybe another time I would love to go shopping with you ''.

''its okay , maybe next time I guess'' Alice said.'' what about you'' she asked melody.'' I can't either I have a doctor's appointment today .'' she said. ''oh okay then I guess it's just you and me Nessie '' Alice said.

'' yeah I guess'' I told her. I was kind of disappointed I really wanted them to go so it can be less awkward but it's okay we will probably go again considering that by the look of Alice she really loves shopping.

'' hey I need to go bye, and nessie don't forget'' she said. We all said goodbye to her meanwhile she made way to where the Cullen's were sitting.

''since when are you friends with her, remember last time'' Jessica said.

''I know what you all are thinking of and yeah I know it's weird but it was just an misunderstanding I found out Alice is really great , you should get to know her '' I told them. They looked at each other and finally they both agreed that they will try to get to know at least her.

After all that we started talking about random stuff again until it was time to go, '' bye Nessie '' they both said. I said good bye to them too and started walking to my next class.

I walked slowly to my next class I really didn't feel like hurrying . I saw Jordan coming my way . '' so wat's up nessie'' he told me. '' hey Jordan '' I said. '' so you have biology next huh'' he asked me.

'' yeah I do eventually'' I told him in a boring tone. '' oh , well I got to go, to p.e see you later'' he told me.

I told him good bye and watched him leave , today wasn't my day and I felt really tired. I entered class and sat down in my desk. '' I heard you and Alice are going shopping today'' Bella said.

I guess Alice already told them. '' yeah, why'' I asked her.'' oh nothing , just going to warn you Alice really likes shopping and can get out of handy'' she told me. '' well thank you for warning me'' I told her. I knew it she really does love shopping , come pare to me I hardly go shopping only when I really need to.

'' you're welcome'' she said. After that the class started and this time I was actually listening to what the teacher was saying. And eventually the class went by fast and so did the rest of them . It was soon time to go .

I went to go find Alice's car and I couldn't find her.

She still hasn't come , she probably got hold up or something . I waited for her for at least five minutes until I saw her and her blonde sister. Which her name I found out is Rosalie.

They went to where I was standing and they stood next to Alice's yellow Porsche .

''Hey Nessie , I brought Rosalie here she's coming with us'' Alice said. I looked at Rosalie she seemed very happy and at the same time emotional.

'' Hello Rosalie '' I said to her. What she did was surprising. She hugged me, out of nowhere what I did was hug her back question well was I sop post to do, I looked over at Alice and she didn't look as surprised as me.

'' omg nessie , how you been.'' Rosalie asked me. '' um fine , I guess'' I told her I struggled to let go but she just stood there hugging at me.

'' Rosalie would you please let go'' Alice told her. At first she didn't listen but a while later she finally stopped hugging me.

'' Sorry it's just that Rosalie is a huger , she loves giving hugs don't you Rosalie'' Alice said. '' yeah, yeah sorry about that '' she told me. I see Rosalie is a huger well that explains it.

''Its okay '' I told her. ''So Nessie are you ready to go'' Alice told me. '' yeah '' I responded. We got in the car meanwhile they started talking softly to each other. I couldn't make out what they were saying , but Rosalie looked kind of depressed and mixed with other emotions.

'' Sorry about that'' Alice told me. '' So let's get going '' she said. Alice started the car and turned on the radio. When I got a text message, it was from Jacob ,

_Hey Nessie where are you at?_

_love Jacob_

I told him where I was and that I was going with Alice and Rosalie to the mall. Somehow Jacob never answered back. These day Jacob has been acting weird and strange we hardly hang out with each other.

I looked over at the window and saw we we're heading for Seattle , it was going to take some time getting there.

I started texting with my friends and eventually before I knew it we were already there. And Alice was looking for a parking space.

When we found one we all got off and started walking toward the mall.

The mall was actually big and had lots of stores .

Alice was jumping up and down. ''Well this is going to be fun, isn't it Nessie.'' Alice said.

I looked at her and by the look of her and by the warnings that Bella had given me I could tell that Alice really gets out of handy sometimes.

* * *

**hey please review... oh and another thing the next chapter is of them shopping, so if any of you guys have any outfits or clothes you will like for me to put in the next chapter please tell me,**

**or also if you have any ideas of what should happen next...thanks..**

**thanks for any who reviewed..  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello , um I'm not going to write no more often well because now I have to go to school I'm sorry but I'm still going to update even though it may take long , ill finish this story eventually so please be patient.. thanks ..**


	13. Chapter 13

**Renesmee pov**

''I don't know where to start '' Alice said.'' How come we don't go to the shoes first '' suggested Rosalie.'' Alice didn't took long to answer that ,''Perfect'' Alice said. She turned to look at me and starred at me hopefully. '' okay'' I told them. Well what else could I do I felt bad for saying no, and I personally didn't want to see Alice mad. And how bad could it be its just some shoes , it's not like we're going to last there for more than hours.

Wait, remember what they told you, Bella and Edward said she got off handy, their probably right well there's only one way to find out.

I followed Alice and Rosalie , we past some stores and sometimes Alice or Rosalie would stop and look at the clothes. '' Not now, we would have time for that later'' Rosalie would tell Alice, but even her would do the same thing as Alice .

I even have to admit I somewhat did the same. We kept on walking until we came to a shoe store. Alice excited as ever went inside Rosalie following her. '' come on , nessie'' Rosalie called to me.

I went inside and saw some 6 inch stilettos . They weren't bad , but I would easily die in those things , I'm so clumsy . I kept on walking and saw some shoes I don't think I would of made it.

I kept on looking at shoes and mostly all of them were not for me a lot of high heels . I can't believe Alice and Rosalie could actually walk in them.

'' Nessie , where are you''? called Rosalie. I didn't notice that they weren't with me no more. '' I'm over here'' I said. I found Rosalie , which she pulled me over to where Alice was .'' Hey nessie look , I think this stilettos should look good on you'' she said. Showing me some 6 inch black stiletto heel .

Is she kidding me , she actually thinks I could walk in those things. I have a chance on killing myself with those things, okay I may be exaggerating a little bit, but come on if I trip with flat shoes imagine that. Nope that is not for me. Alice saw the look in my face and she and Rosalie both shared looks.

''Okay , nessie but what about this but in hot pink''? asked Alice. I stared at her as if she was nuts, it's not that I don't like pink shoes or heels in this case just the fact that I won't be able to wear them. '' Come on nessie try them on'' Rosalie told me. They both gave me a puppy dog face and Alice look very convincing too convincing I couldn't refuse. I guess I have to wear them.

''Fine , but I won't like it'' I said. They both stopped it and gave me happy smiles.

I reached and grabbed the black heels and try them on, I walked with them a little bit with them but not without tripping.

''So this is why you don't like high heels''? Rosalie asked.

''Yeah'' I managed to say.

'' It's okay , you will eventually get used to them , so start getting used to heels.'' they both told me. Easy for them to say, they walk perfectly with them unlike me. I remember last summer when Melody made me wear 5 inch high heel , to go shopping it wasn't pretty when I got home my shoes were killing me and after that I haven't wore high heels after that much.

I took the heels off and started to put them were they were. '' oh no ,what do you think you're doing '' Alice said. '' I was just going to leave them here 'I told them. They both looked at me as if I were crazy '' There's no way your leaving them, you have to buy them , either you like it or not , I have a better idea I would buy them for you but either way you're taking them'' Alice told me.

What is up with her, is she crazy I'm not going to let her buy them for me I have my own money and it's not like I'm going to wear them. '' No Alice I'm not going to let you pay for them I have my own money'' I told her.

But Alice seemed like she wasn't listening . '' No , I'm going to pay for them either you like it or not, and that final'' she said. Dam she sure gets her way I knew I was going to lose this argument so I let her have it her way , but next thing I'm buying it.

They kept on looking at shoes and eventually I found nice red patent flat shoes , I wonder if there's any in black. I actually found some and just my luck same size. They fitted me great and decided to pay for them now that Alice is not looking she is too busy looking at shoes and trying them on.

I hurried to the cashier and played for them when someone called me.

''Nessie come '' Alice called to me. Great I'm I in trouble now. I hurried to where she was calling me and I saw them with a lot of shoes picked out . O no I didn't have a good feeling about this.

I slowly made my way toward them and when I finally got there . They both looked at me and smiled.'' Nessie you are going to try these on, come on it'll be fun'' Alice said.

I looked at the shoes or should I say heels , no way I was going to wear those 6 inch stilettos . Too bad it's not what I say.

Okay let the pain begin. They made me put on 6 inch to 2 inch high heels. Some were okay , and some were just too much.

The first one was a black 6 inch stiletto heel with a wraparound ankle strap. I couldn't stand with that one so eventually I took them off. Some were uggs and other were flat shoes. I also had to try on some blue converse . The rest of them were frustrating to walk with and we took a long time which was at least 3 or four hours and that was just for me.

They themselves modeled in their new shoes and bought a lot .I told them how they look and I have to admit I would of looked very foolish walking with high heels if they compared me to Alice or Rosalie they walked perfectly nice without tripping.

I was kind of jealous of them they seemed very perfect and very pretty not only them all of them they seemed very pale and smart.

We walked over to the cashier and I offered to pay for the stuff that they bought but Alice and Rosalie didn't let me no matter what I told them and offered to pay. They didn't agreed with me , they are so stubborn. I finally gave up and let them pay.

I walked out of the store and decided to wait for them. When I felt someone bumped into me. I turned to look at the person and I saw my friend Jordan.

''Jordan what are you doing here''? I asked him surprised. I really was surprised .'' Um hey nessie sorry I bumped into you, I wasn't looking where I was going'' he continued . I stopped him '' It's okay , I wasn't looking where I was going either's told him.

We stood there silently just looking at each other for a while. I decided to break the silence ''I didn't know you were coming shopping , I thought you hated shopping 'I asked him.

He didn't answer right away he took a while but finally he said'' um..I always come here when I'm bored you know check out the girls''. Well that explains it , there's always a lot of girls at the mall.

And I notice that lately there's been a lot of guys here too, some of them even checked me out while we were walking in the mall. One even had the guts to come to me and ask me out.

Eventually I rejected him, first of all I don't know him and I never seen him in my whole life , and plus I have Jacob and I would never change him for anything in the world.

So I said no, and silently walked away, I know it was mean and everything but I was blushing like crazy I didn't want a stranger to see me like this , it makes me blush more.

''Do you want to go get something to eat'' asked Jordan. I thought about it, I was with Alice and Rosalie shopping and it would of been rude of me to leave them .

I looked in to the store and I saw them looking for more shoes , eventually they never stop. I turned to look at him and saw him smiling.

''Sure let me just do something'' I went inside the store and I went to them. ''Hey Alice Rosalie I'm going to be right back I'm going to look around , and I'm feeling kind of thirsty'' I said.

'' Ok nessie , but your still going to try on the clothes we tell you, meet us on the second floor '' Alice told me. I agreed and I went to go find Jordan.

He was waiting for me with a big smile on his face. I returned his smile and we both went walking down the mall. I saw a lot of people now , dam the mall gets full fast.

We went to the food court and Jordan offered to bring me some lemonade . I accepted and I sat down on the nearest table. I checked my phone meanwhile waiting for him and I didn't have any messages.

I closed my phone and saw that Jordan was coming. He sat down and handed me the lemonade.

''Thanks'' I told him. ''No problem '' he said. I started drinking my lemonade when I noticed that he started to get close to me.

''Nessie you want to know something''? he asked. I looked at him confused. What's he talking about? '' I lied to you I didn't come here to check out the girls is because of something else'' he said.

Oh so he lied to me, why would he do that I thought we were going to be honest with each other.

I let him to continue but he took a while. '' So why did you come here for''? I asked him. '' The real reason I came here for is because'' but he didn't have a time to finish because before we notice someone started yelling madly.

''Nessie what are you doing''? screamed some one .

I turned to look at...

* * *

_**hey everyone, sorry i took long too update...im so sorry ...**_

_**I know theres mistakes and i apologize for that. Too its because i did this in a hurry...sorry...**_


	14. Chapter 14

I turned to look at Jacob. Now what was he doing here. He looked mad and sad , oh no. I turned to look at Jordan he didn't look at all surprised at all . I don't know if it was my imagination but it seemed that Jordan had a pleased happy smile .

But just as I saw it , it disappeared very quickly. I wonder what that was about. Well ill worry about it later, I focused on Jacob and he had a lot of mixed emotions now. '' Jacob what are you doing here'' ? I asked trying not to sound to shaky .

Jacob kept looking from me to Jordan and back to me. He finally said'' I asked you a question nessie , and you still don't answer''. '' I came shopping with Alice and Rosalie '' I told him. He seemed not to believe me, and didn't look convinced. Well I did told him the truth.

''well can you explain him?, what the hell is he doing here''? he asked furious. I can't believe he doesn't trust me , what he thinks I would ever lie to him or something and anyways were just friends I don't understand why is he mad, I guess he just cares about me a lot.

'' Jacob this is my friend Jordan and eventually we ran into each other and he was kindly enough to buy me a drink and talk'' I told him. Jacob looked more mad, I never seen him like this.

He looked at Jordan with a weird look and he backed away as if he smelled something bad. '' I still don't believe you, nessie you can't hang out with him no more!'' .

'' I taught we were going to be honest with each other you never told me about your friend , he's an ass and a bitch!''. Oh hell no I had enough how dare he call him a bitch Jordan is very nice .

'' Jordan isn't a bitch Jacob , and I'm sorry I never told you about him okay , it was because you have been very busy lately you're the one acting weird Jacob so I'm sorry''! I screamed at him. '' Well you know what nessie shut up, I can't believe you, don't lie to me you guys are going out'' he said he sound so sad.

Well that was new I can't believe Jacob was jealous .

'' Jacob'' I started to say.

But he stopped me '' No nessie go with your stupid stuck up boyfriend''

At that Jordan got up from his seat and when up to Jacob. '' what the hell , she's telling the truth we are just friends so shut the fuck up, how dare you call me stuck up fuken bitch''. Jacob mad as ever tried to punch Jordan but Jordan was quicker and Jacob missed the punch.

Jordan was about to hit him, when I stopped him. '' No stop , Jordan ''. But he looked determined as ever to crack Jacob.

People were already coming to see what was going on. Some annoyed for the racket and others just plain curious. '' Come on Jordan lets go find Alice and Rosalie'' I told him.

But he held back, and ignored me. ''not without busting his lip'' he said. '' shut the fuck up'' screamed Jacob .

This isn't getting any better , I need to stop this. '' no please stop, Jordan don't start shit lets go before we get kicked out'' . I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him.

Meanwhile Jacob screamed'' this isn't over , you hear me ''. when we were out of sight I turned Jordan toward me and saw that he was still very mad. '' calm down Jordan''. I told him.

'' How can I calm down after all that happen , what kind of a friend do you have, his so jealous'' Jordan said. I thought of what he said , to tell you the truth he is right I don't know what's happening he doesn't trust me at all, and his been acting weird lately.

I didn't answer to him, and we both walked toward Alice and Rosalie who were standing outside waiting for us.

They had a weird expression on their faces, and when they saw me look at them they silently turned away. '' Hey'' I told them. '' oh hi nessie, hi Jordan'' they both said.

I pretended that nothing happened and tried to hide my sadness from them as best as I could. '' Hey '' we said back. Alice stared curiously at Jordan while Rosalie stared at him with a hard cold stare.

There was a moment of silence , but finally Jordan broke it.

'' Nessie do you mind if I take you home you look sick''? he asked. I didn't take long to answer that. '' No I don't mind and yeah I feel kind of sick'' I told him.

I looked at Alice and Rosalie. '' It's okay nessie if you don't feel so good , don't worry maybe next time'' Alice said.

Rosalie just nodded, well I told them good bye and apologized . Me and Jordan walked silently out the mall , me just looking down because I knew the tears were going to come at any minute right now. Me having to lose Jacob was a great immense pain like a whole in my chest so deep , impossible to heal. Jordan walked me to his car , and helped me climb in.

I buckled up and waited for Jordan to climb in the car too. He got in but didn't start the car. Instead he turned to face me '' nessie I'm so ,so sorry for what happened , it's all my fault if he didn't see you with me this would of never happened'' he said sadly.

'' no Jordan don't blame yourself , stuff happens for a reason please will be okay'' I assured him, but deep down I knew I wasn't going to be okay, I really loved Jacob more than anything and by what happened today I knew that things weren't going to be the same no more, if only he hadn't seen us together I guess all this time he did have feelings for me.

Another thought that came to me was what was he doing there at the same time , he didn't tell me anything I remember earlier in the day he mention on being busy so I decided not to bug him and come to the shopping trip with Alice and Rosalie.

I guess he had other plans. I focused back to Jordan and noticed that he had the same smile he had earlier when Jacob decided to show up. But once again as soon as I saw it , the smile disappeared is it just me or am I really that messed up after all that happened?.

'' I'm still so sorry , I .I .I '' he started stuttering . I shushed him and told him it wasn't his fault again and told him that I'll be fine. He didn't seemed conviced but finally he didn't say anything, because he knew I had a hard day and that me arguing with him about it was going to make me feel much more worse.

He finally started the car and the radio was on, the song rocketeer came up. I didn't really mind the song but I had a lot in mind and Jordan didn't mind me turning it off.

We rode home in silence and when we finally came to my house , I waved him good bye and he did the same, a blank expression on his face took over. I stared at him confused and I notice that he seemed uncomfortable by something . I was going to ask him what's wrong but I decided against it .

And got off the car.

I searched for my keys and when I finally found them I opened the door and stepped inside. My mom still hasn't come yet and figured this was perfect for quiet and alone time by myself. I ran upstairs to my room and layed down in my bed.

I thought of all that happened today and before I knew it I started crying , I felt so sad and at the same time so angry at Jacob , I didn't know what to do . Or how to feel . I cried for a couple of minutes when I hear the front door opened. Oh great my mom came I knew she was going to ask me what happened but I didn't want to talk about it.

Either way I checked myself on the mirror and splashed water on my face. after that was done I went downstairs one step by the time very slowly . But finally I came to the bottom and I saw my mom whispering something on the phone.

She seemed to look worried . When she saw me come in she clicked on the phone and came over to me nervously. '' Mom are you okay '' I asked her. At first she didn't replay but seconds later she did and she putted a smile but I could straight out tell it was fake and false her eyes told it all.

That something was bothering her. '' No nessie nothings wrong , I'm just tired from my job and I haven't sleep well this days, nothing to worry about'' she told me. I knew she was lying but I didn't want to push it at least not right now.

I smiled at her or what I considered a smile . I knew she didn't buy it and I knew that she knew something was going on with me too. She didn't even bothered to ask at all. All of a sudden she hugged me really tight . I guess she found out about me and Jacob .

She tried to conform me, '' It's okay nessie you guys just got into an argument he would get over it, you guys were always such great friends' 'she assured me. I started sobbing quietly but then stopped because I didn't have no more tears . She just held me there patting my back.

'' Nessie I think you should get some sleep '' . I knew she was right so I kissed her good night and told her sweet dreams. I went upstairs to my room and closed the door.

I didn't even bother to change into my pajamas' I just climbed on my bed and tried to go to sleep but I no matter how much I tried I couldn't .

I was sad I just lost my best friend , dam I still don't understand why he would be mad I mean I do , but I never knew Jacob was the jealous type , that thought made me realized that he really cared and all he wanted was to be with me. Which made me feel good knowing that we did have a chance but I blewed it.

I stayed there thinking for a while but at last I feel asleep and I didn't even have a good dream it was the contrary , it was a nightmare.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning I woke up, feeling kind of tired, I stood up from my bed and looked around the room. I remembered everything that happened yesterday , Jacob all mad and my ended friendship with him. I felt so guilty all this time I thought he only wanted to be friends but I guess that wasn't the case. And not only that but he got in an argument with Jordan .

I don't even know what to think anymore I hoped all of this was just a dream. I went to my bathroom and closed the door I looked at my mirror and saw that I looked really awful it looked like I haven't slept in days my hair was all messed up and my eyes were kind of red .

I looked away and got undressed , I took a shower very slowly , taking a shower made me feel a little better sometimes. After I was done I putted on some black plain shirt with short shorts , and my black converse . Yeah planning to look casual today I didn't plan on going anywhere.

I went down stairs and the house seemed very quiet , my mom already left but just to make sure I called out '' mom , mom'' nope no answer yeah she's gone . I slowly went to the kitchen to make me some breakfast or should I say snack , I really wasn't in a mood for eating right now but I knew I was going to get very hungry later.

I made some French toast and poured in some milk into a glass, and sat down on a stool . As I was eating the phone rang ugh I wasn't in the mood right now and I didn't want to get up , I let it ring a couple a times hopefully the machine would pick up. The phone rang and rang I got so annoyed that I decided to pick up. I stood up and got the phone '' Hello '' I said.

'' Nessie I'm so sorry , I really am I don't know what got over me , I guess I was just jealous'' o my god it was Jacob and his apologizing . '' It's okay Jacob '' I told him. '' No nessie I acted like a total bitch by no dam reason , and I'm sorry'' he told me .

Aww he sounded very guilty and sad . ''Jacob I forgive you , I would never stand being mad at you for a long time anyways'' I assured him. '' You really mean it '' he asked . Ofcoures I do , I love him I would never live without him he's like a part of me now. '' Yeah I do '' I told him.

'' Nessie I love you '' those words right there touched me a lot , he loves me he really loves me and he means it . '' I love you too ''. '' nessie can you meet me today at 10:00 in la push'' he asked. '' Yeah okay Jacob ill be there '' I said. '' Okay nessie ill see you then , hey I need to hang up love you '' he told me . '' Love you too '' I said back and we hanged up.

I setted the phone on the table sat down and thought about our conversation . I can't believe I'm actually going to go see him , that thought made me feel so warm inside. I stayed there thinking for a while. I looked at the clock and it said 8:00 oh no I still didn't clean the house up , I got up and started washing the dishes , I did my rest of the chores and by the time I was done I was very tired and frustrated.

I looked at the clock and it said 9:30. Crap I only had 30 min to get there . I got my keys locked the door and open my car's door I hopped in and drove to la push. I got there a couple of minutes later and I got off . I looked for Jacob at the beach but I didn't see him anywhere I kept on searching for him .

And was startled when I felt someone grab me from behind , I jumped .

I turned around and I saw Jacob smiling '' Hey nessie looking for me '' he said. '' Freaken Jacob you scared me '' I told him . ''I'm sorry nessie .'' but it seemed that he was trying to hold his laughter '' yeah yeah laugh all you want'' I told him and I gave him a playful punch.

'' Okay okay ill stop '' he said in between laughter, after a while he stopped . '' okay u done now''? I asked. He nodded yes. We went down to the beach and sat down on the sand . He turned to look at me and he gave me that smile of his that I love. '' Nessie you look beautiful'' he told me.

I blushed although I tried to hide it he still saw it. '' Nah nah its okay'' he said. I turned to face him and I couldn't help smiling up at him. '' well thanks '' I told him. I couldn't help myself but too kiss him he looked so gorgeous right now , so hot I stared at his lips and the urged grew.

But before I knew it he cupped my face and pressed his lips next to mine . I didn't know how to react right now I was so surprised , but I soon returned the kiss back . We lasted a while there kissing and holding on to each other but we had to pull apart to get some air.

Dam that was all I wished for, I can't believed we just kissed , I never had felt any better in my whole life until today. ''Nessie would you go out with me '' he asked . Yeah no duh , '' yeah Jacob'' I told him. He smiled and kissed me again.

* * *

**hey plz plz review and tell me what you think thanks**


	16. Chapter 16

Caius pov

'' I can't wait much longer'' I said. ''I want that child destroyed , we should sentence her to death !''.

'' But master , Aro, Marcus , and well you made a treaty with the Cullen's'' Jane said. ''I did no such thing ! I said to both my brothers that , that child should be destroyed ! Aro just wanted an excuse not to kill his friend Carlisle ! and there for they made the treaty not I!''. I yelled ''and I want that girl destroyed I will send one person in our guard to do the job''.

'' master if you give me the chance I promise - ''.

'' No no not you...call Daniel and tell him to come forward !''. Jane was upset but I didn't give a shit she's just a servant to me and nothing else !.

'' yes master as you wish .'' said Jane . with her head down. A few seconds passed and Daniel was at my side . '' yes sir '' he said questioning his call.

''Daniel , for me you are the most powerful one in our guard , your gift, can be a lot of used to me. I request that you find the child renesmee and kill her at once !''.

'' Yes sir as you wish''.

'' But don't underestimate the Cullen's power ! thanks to your gift they are not able to know what we're talking about and so this is why I choose you to do the job and in return I shall put you as my right hand in other duties ''

'' yes sure'' . '' Now go and don't come back until you have accomplished my instruction!''

With that he left and I know he will do as I told him finally I see the Cullen's fall and Marcus and Aro will not be able to do anything about it , especially Aro , with that I smiled my evil smile.

Daniel's pov

As I left the castle I ran into the woods . I didn't know how fast I was traveling but I got to the airport very soon . I went in and bought my ticket. The plane was about to leave in 20 minutes I waited patiently . It was soon time to board the plane and I sat in first class. I thought of how I was going to kill her um either slowly and painfully or fast . Well whatever it is she has to die , it will be easy as cake I've killed people before at first it was harsh when I first got transform but now I ignore the screams . How hard can this be. I will kill this child and get my reward that I have always wanted , to be the right hand man in one of the lords ! . I got off the plane and at first walked slowly like humans but when I reached the woods . I ran vampire full speed twilight hit and I finally crossed the Canada border . I was thirsty and killed a family that was hiking nearby I continued my voyage . I stop when I saw the sign . Welcome to forks.

* * *

**hey please please review ..it really means alot ..how am i suppost to know that you guys like/ hate my story...plz plz review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Renesmee pov**

Yesterday was the best day of my life. I felt so happy , it was just me and Jacob the perfect afternoon yesterday , and I was hoping that this afternoon would go as well as yesterday maybe even better.

But seriously Jacob kept going thru my mind all day long I even dreamed that we were both in this beautiful meadow just the two of us it was so peacefully and quiet , the grass was green and the sun was very bright everything seemed going fine until I woke up , and now I'm sitting on my bed day dreaming

. I didn't really want to get up I didn't want to wake up either but I knew my day awaits , and so is Jacob . I got up and made my bed , then I got dressed in a nice summer dress with my flats . I didn't know whether to curl my hair or straightened it but I decided to curl it. I saw myself in the mirror and I saw that I didn't look that bad.

I went down the stairs two at a time and went in the kitchen . As usual my mom wasn't there big surprise no not really. I went to check my phone and there was a message from Jacob

_hi nessie can't wait to see you ill come to pick you up at 10:00_

_I miss you_

Those words just made my day , Jacob the love of my live , ugh I don't know what to say but to say that I love him with all my heart he is my everything. I texted him back and we both were texting for a while.

Then we stopped because it was 10:00 already. Any minute he was going to come by for me. When he finally came he wrapped me in one of his enchanting big hugs. '' Hi Jacob '' I told him. '' What up nessie'' he said giving me one of his most charming smiles , that made me blush a lot and I starred down at the floor .

He cupped my face in his hands and pulled me closer to kiss me . Yeah I was wanting this all morning the kiss ended and we pulled apart gasping for air. We both smiled at each other and we went down to his car which he opened the passenger door for me.

I gracefully went inside and said thanks. We went around the other way and opened his own door . He started the car but didn't drive yet.

'' Nessie I have a surprise for you '' he said . Um I wonder what surprise he has for me I really don't like surprises much . I groaned .

''I know you hate surprises but I think this one you're really going to love'' he told me. Well maybe he can be right about that he sounds so confident well I guess it won't hurt.

'' Okay '' I told him. He just smiled and drove away. I looked out the window the whole way watching as we were leaving the town and were heading toward the forest we went more and more deep until the road stopped . He parked the car on the side and turned off the car .

I was starting to get off just as I realized that Jacob was already opening the door for me to get out. I got out with the help of Jacob and he lead me into the woods. '' Jacob where are you taking me ''? I asked.

'' It's a surprise nessie cant say sorry '' he told me . Dam well I really wanted to know but by the look that Jacob gave me I declined against it. I kept on following him and all the time I kept tripping , this is the reason I hate going to the woods many rocks and stuff on the floor I try being as careful as I could but I still end up falling down.

At last we stopped and Jacob made me close my eyes as he carefully dragged me a few feet more. Then we stopped again and told me to open my eyes. O my gosh , the place was so beautiful it was just like in my dream the green grass the flowers everywhere blooming beautifully , the sun beating down the meadow giving it a nice glow .

You could even hear a stream near by . Everything was just so perfect and nice. I turned to Jacob and I hugged him .'' how did you find this place'' I asked him. Jacob hesitated a little bit but then said '' I founded one day when I was hiking'' he told me . '' well Jacob this is beautiful thanks'' I told him and then I gave him a quick kiss.

We walked over and sat down on the grass embracing reach other then we laid down just starring at the clouds and peacefully enjoying each other's company. Then I heard a howl not that far away , it sounded like a wolfs. Jacob stood up .

'' Nessie ill be right back don't move '' he told me. He looked kind of worried '' Jacob what's wrong?'' I asked him worried .'' nothing , I'll be right back'' . And with that he disappeared into the woods . I wonder what was that all about he looked so worried like something was going on and I hated the fact that I didn't know what was happening.

I stand up and started to walk around when I heard something I don't know what it was, probably and animal or just another person. I looked around to try to find the direction it came from but it stopped and I knew the whatever it was must of gone away.

**Daniels pov**

I went into forks and I saw the town for the first time, it was quite nice and mh that smell the humans here smelled to good and delicious , I try staying away from the people because I knew I was going to lose control they were so mouthwatering .

I passed by the stores and I went behind a tree to hide when I saw that nobody was coming and nobody saw me. I ran full speed toward the woods once I got there I got a smell the same smell of nessie , I took out the small piece of a blanket that Caius gave me to track her , I don't know how he got it but its Caius he has a lot of tricks up his sleeves.

Yeah it was the same sweet smell , I ran toward the direction it was coming from , I was getting near , near and more near when I got an awful scent smelled like wet dog, it was so disgusting I slowed down my pace and I knew now that the scent was getting stronger and stronger I hided behind a tree as far as I could and tried to be as invisible as I can .

There came a big wolf the biggest I've ever seen , was that even possible , it was smelling the place I had just been. Then it gave a howl and left in a hurry. I wonder what that was about , what kind of a creature was that. Then I remember a few years back, everything came to me and anger .

I started running slowly this time and I knew I had come to the place where nessie was , I climbed a tree and saw that another werewolf ran pass me , great it didn't see me , I'll deal with that mutt later.

When he was completely away from me I went carefully toward the spot he had just left. I knew I had to do this now no turning back once I'm done with the girl ill get my wish and live happily ever after , no that's not how stuff work in real life.

I approached more closely but not carefully enough I made a noise and I stopped. I heard her heart beating rapidly , dam she had heard , great I'm such an idiot. Well here it goes I climbed a tree so I can jump and surprise her. But when I got a good view of nessie, everything stopped , she ...she...was beautiful I never seen any girl as pretty as her .

Her long bronze hair swayed in the wind her creamy skin her beautiful green clear eyes those cheeks , full red lips she was so mouthwatering and hot , talk about those curves . She seemed kind of startled and I cursed myself for that how would I dare do this to this angel . I don't know what was wrong with me but I just fell in love at first sight.

* * *

**please please review..thanks to those who reviewed...:)**


	18. Chapter 18

Jacob's pov  
I heard the howl from the distance I was with my renesmee in the meadow it was so beautiful and we were having a great time but once immediately I heard it I knew something was wrong and I needed to know what it was . I got up '' Nessie I will be right back don't move '' I told her.  
'' what's wrong '' she asked me . '' nothing , I'll be right back'' I told her. And I left my nessie behind me . I ran and ran until I stopped to change into my wolf form and that's when I heard all of my friends conversations. '' hey what happened ?'' I asked them. '' There's another bloodsucker here I smelled him'' Sam said. '' What'' I said I can't believe there's more bloodsuckers are they friends with the Cullen's or what . '' no , I don't recognized the smell '' Sam thought. Well why in the world is there another bloodsucker a lot of hideous thoughts came to me dam what can this mean. '' calm down Jacob'' thought Paul .'' what if it's just passing thru '' . '' yeah '' said Paul. '' hey, hey but either way nice or evil we can't trust this new vampire you never know what if it's up to something'' thought Sam. And yeah he's right , you can't trust just any vampire like that . '' I guess we have to keep on the lookout for that blood sucker '' thought Embry. ''But not before telling this to the Cullen's '' Sam thought.

Daniels pov

It's been three weeks since my encounter with nessie and I feel that everyday I'm loving her more and more I decided not to show myself to her yet , I keep following her everywhere though because I can't stand being away from her now . Yeah you may think of me as a stalker now but I cant help myself . And apparently neither is that dog he's with her a lot now and apparently he loves her too. I can't believe she will fall for that thing he's half animal for heaven's sake. I think it's about time that I get close to her and become friends , that's why I decided to start school with her and be with her more. And that's what I'm doing right now I'm getting ready to go to school and today is my first day.

* * *

**Hey please please review thanks..sorry this chapter was short...**


	19. Chapter 19

**bellas pov**

I was staring blankly at the TV without even watching what was coming out. I was thinking about what was going on this days, with nessie and all she still don't know about us but were planning to tell her soon . I laid there with Edward by my side when I heard the door open and Jacob comes in.

Jacob and me were best friends right back before I had nessie and when we left. And when we came back I was so excited to see him again and catch up like old times. '' Bella there's something going on'' he said.

I sat up and asked him '' what's going on''? now I was suddenly worried the expression on his face wasn't so good and I could tell he was confused. '' We caught I scent I never smelled before it wasn't familiar.''

Wait what could he mean by that who else is there , is there other vampires now? what's going on?. '' Where did u smelled this scent Jacob''? Edward asked. '' Over by the meadow ''. By our conversation Alice, and jasper came down .

'' Alice what do you see have you seen another vampire besides us'' Edward asked. Alice closed her eyes and concentrated . When she opened them again she seemed confused. '' Edward I , I don't see anything and I never got anything before all I see is black not even blurry'' she said.

Well that was unusual I wonder what this means and suddenly a lot of thought came to me. ''Bella please calm down'' Edward told me. I looked up and said nothing. '' We should go and investigate '' Jasper said.

And with that all of us ran at full speed toward the meadow until we came across a scent that was unfamiliar. '' I wonder where its heading?'' Edward asked. We followed it and it went around in circles until it stop and we couldn't smell it anymore.

'' How is this possible the scent just disappeared like nothing, can this get any more weird'' Alice said while still trying to get a vision or something but still nothing. For all we knew that this new vampire wasn't going to be too good.

three weeks later

'' Hurry up Alice , I look good like this I don't want any more make up'' I told Alice. '' Oh shut up Bella I thought you were already used to this and know that it's better not to argue with me because you're going to end up losing''.

Ugh she was right , I stayed quiet and let her finish as fast as she can for school. This days lately I've been thinking about that vampire which we found we never found out who that person was and we gave up searching maybe it already left for all we know.

Another thing that has happened lately is that nessie stopped acting weird toward us, yeah we still don't talk much because I know when she finds out about us , she aint going to be so happy but I really want her to get used to us , and I try talking to her but Edward tells me to give her some time. We do say hi sometimes though , that is good.

'' Stop moving so much Bella'' Alice said . I tried staying as still as I can but I still end up moving. Finally she gets my makeup done and lets me stand up , I don't even bother looking at the mirror because I know I look gee. I met Edward down by the stairs and I kissed him gently. We holded hands and went over to his car , which he opened the door for me.

I went in and waited till he got in too. We got to the school in less than ten minutes. And we waited until the rest of our family got there too. Me and Edward walked pass the parking lot until I got a very nice familiar scent. Mh nessie , I turned and so did Edward when he caught her scent too , she looked gorgeous as always and I saw that Jacob was with her .

I looked away when I saw her looking towards us , and I acted like nothing happened and concentrated on something else. We kept walking and chatting with some people until it was time to go in. I left for my class and sat down it was early and not many people got there yet. It was until I realized this weird smell and so familiar , I turned and saw a guy .

He looked so handsome , his hair ,his eyes everything he was perfect he looked like a god , to tell you the truth don't know how to describe him , all I can say was dam, what a bomb ass guy he was , I swear . He looked at me and turned away coldly. I was confused I wonder what I had ever done to him, and I wonder where have I ever smelled that smell before that's when it hit me the smell was the one we had found down at the meadow.

* * *

**plz review..**


	20. Chapter 20

renesmee pov

I got up all pissed off I didn't want to go to school. ''Mom can I just stay in bed today?'' I asked. ''Are you trippen of course not''.''Ugh ''I said I got up and got dressed as fast as I can and went down stairs to eat and as usual waited for Jacob to come pick me up. As I waited I noticed that I felt a little nervous and I don't know why , it's like this weird feeling that I try to ignore I don't know if it's a excited feeling or anything because I never had these feeling before. I was lost in my thoughts when I hear a car honk , I jumped because I got scared and standed up and closed my door. Jacob was already there and I hugged him . ''Good morning babe'' he said. I blushed as he said that and said hey. We drove to school really fast and when we got there I kissed him really quick and got of his car. I saw melody excited as usual but this time she was really excited. '' Hey what's going on ?'' I asked. '' There's a new kid in our school'' she said screaming. '' really '' I said. '' Yeah I heard his very cute ''she said day dreaming. Not surprised she's really into guys that way. We kept talking for a little bit more until it was time to go in . My first class was boring as usual of course but what really got to me was my 3nd period class. I was fooling around like the usual and started talking to my friend Denise like the usual who sat close to me. '' What you think of my shoes ?''she asked. ''those are really nice'' I said. '' I know right I got them they were on a special , it was the last pair but this one bitch was going to get them but I beated the crap out of her , screw that bastard she ain't getting my things''. I laughed I knew Denise would do something like this she loves shopping. We kept going and going about our plans over the weekend. When the door opens and I see this tall gorgeous guy. His dark hair, nice beautiful eyes , those lips , everything about him was gorgeous . Every girl gasped as he came especially Denise . '' Nessie that guy is what I call hot '' she said giggling. And she's right I just felt myself staring at him the whole day .He moved to the front of the class and gave his slip to the teacher he looked around and saw everyone staring at him. But I guess what caught his attention was me staring as he stared back and he gave me a smile. I smiled back and started to blush . He came to one of the seats that were next to me and sat down. He looked a little tense, I tried not looking at him because I don't want him thinking I'm a freak or anything so I concentrated on the notes I was suppost to be doing. ''Hey '' he said to me. I turned around and I saw him smiling at me. I smiled back '' hi '' I said. '' Hi my name is Daniel , what's yours?'' he asked . '' Renesmee but people call me nessie '' I told him. '' Oh nice meeting you nessie'' Daniel said.

* * *

**_please revieww  
_**


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone..im so sorry I havent updated anything its because my computer didn't have access to the internet and I couldn't publish my new chapter Ill make it up to u guys soon..okay ..thanks


End file.
